


The Shadow

by D3rpybro



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: I LIKE MASKS OKAY!!!!!, My boy has a sad background ;-:, Violence (this is a dbd fic after all), Yeah nah first fic, hmmmmmm, im great at tagging, masked killer boi, the doctor is a bully, the nurse is nice, thxs, will continue if things go right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3rpybro/pseuds/D3rpybro
Summary: A new killer enters the fog.





	1. Humble Beginnings

He woke.

He stood.

Where was he?

This place...

‘New’.

He looked around. He was in a forest of some sort, in the distance a giant factory loomed over the tall trees, making them appear small and insignificant. A generator was next to him, not running at all.

Dead.

He then looked down on himself.

His body was completely black like a shadow, as if he was completely drenched in darkness. He moved his hand up to face and touched it. He felt his eyes and put his finger inside and swirled it around the socket. It was once a mask he wore.

And now it was his face.

He became afraid, and tried to pull it off, and then cried out in pain as mask began to slowly rip. It was as if it was his own skin he was attempting to savagely rip off. He stopped, panting, and felt the mask return to its natural position and heal the ragged skin around it as if nothing happened.

He was a monster.

He was about try again when a distant and familiar voice began whispering in his ear.

‘What’s wrong?’ It said. ‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’.

‘What you agreed too?’

He knew who it was. The voice...

He knew.

‘You wanted to be free. To kill who and whatever you desired, on the exchange you help me. A loyal subject’ the voice said. It’s tone was dark and made him afraid.

‘We had a deal’. It said flatly.

‘And now it’s time for your end of the bargain,’

At that moment he noticed someone. A girl, with fiery red hair running as fast as she could into the gigantic factory.

His mouth changed into a twisted grin. Now he remembered.

‘Kill,’ the voice said.

He felt weight suddenly appear in his hand. And looked down with a smile.

His muse.

It was of his own creation, a simple garden cutter but instead of a small blade, traded for one of a buzzsaw. He took a moment to spin the blade with his finger. Sharp. It was messy and got the job done, it did good back before...

‘I have one final gift for you. It may make your job... easier,’ he could practically hear he smile in Its voice. He felt energy flow through him and smiled at the gift he received.

“Thank you” he said in his twisted voice, nothing like what it used to sound like. With that he turned on his weapon of death, enthralled with the sound of the blade spinning, and set off to follow where the red haired girl had run off to.

 

He entered the factory, his steps and the sound of his weapon echoing through it. But that was the only sound.

He could hear it, a generator making a loud ruckus, and the sound of grunting and clacking as hands worked on the machine. He looked around hungrily for the location of the sound, and rounded a corner.

Gotcha ya.

The red haired girl was there and stopped her work on the machine and stared at him in complete disbelief. She was wearing a bloodied sports top, old blood though. A pair of shorts, shoes... oh.

And a completely terrified look on her face.

He smiled and pressed a button on his creation which made the blade spin faster and pushed it forward like a spear aimed at the girls stomach. However she was quicker than he thought and dived to the side. But that didn’t stop the blade cutting her shoulder. She cried out in pain and ran away. He grinned and flicked the blood of his saw. He was about to keep chase but then noticed the half complete generator.

Something told him that he shouldn’t let it be finished. It was an urge really. So he kicked the generator which would slowly regress it. Satisfied with his work he moved out of the factory to chase the girl.

It was outside he noticed the orange scratches everywhere. It was like a trail leading out of the factory and then back around it again.

‘Tracks’ he thought to himself. He followed them around the factory to a flight of stairs going up. He followed until he reached a control room and saw the blood tracks leading out. He followed the trail and it led out to railing that moved up and over the machinery. Below he saw the generator which was slowly starting to quieten. He continued to follow the tracks to a locker where he heard the quick hold of breath.

He smiled.

He moved to the locker and slammed it open finding the red haired girl inside, he grabbed her by the throat and put her over his shoulder to carry.

‘Good,’ It said, ‘Now, it’s time for the sacrifice’.

He then saw the aura of many hooks outlined in red. He looked around for the closest but then spotted four just below him. He carried the girl down the stairs and then moved around to a small door with stairs leading down to a basement. He started the decent, laughing at the girls attempts to free herself from his grasp. He rounded the corner spotting two lockers. He then turned again and saw it.

Four hooks where in the centre of the room with blood puddles under each one. There where two more lockers at the end of the room both opposite each other and then a small side wall which separated the lockers and had a chest at the end of it.

He hung the girl on the closest and she screamed with pain as the hook broke through her previously uninjuried shoulder. He smiled to himself.

‘Perfect,’ It purred, ‘now only three to go,’.

Three more? He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He got the pleasure of the first and now he could still catch another three? Could this place be any better?!

He left the girl and moved up the stairs to the doorway and a perfect idea struck his mind.

His ‘gift’.

He pointed to the doorway and a complex trap got set, a trap that consisted of one blade, a trip wire and a system that resetted after the initial trap was sprung. He watched in awe as the machinery was instantly set up. Before it would take hours to set one up but now he could set multiple up with less than a point in the right direction.

But this was only one of his marvellous traps.

He laughed wickedly and set out to to find the last three.

 

He rest of the ‘trial’ was easier than expected. He set up a few more of his wicked traps and every last survivor fell to the same fate as the red haired girl. Hooked and sacrificed. He smiled when it was over, confident that the next trail would be as fun as the last.

The voice had laughed at the end, congratulating him for his excellent work in the trial.

‘Your going to do great here’ It said.

He smiled as the fog consumed him.

Yes.

Yes he would.


	2. The New Killer in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new killer cause quite a bit of trouble, for both survivors and killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee wizz! Thanks for whoever has supported with kudos and just came to have a look at my fic. Hope you stick around!

The four survivors - Meg, Claudette, Ace and David - returned from their trial exhausted, it was a nightmare. They hadn’t expected a new killer, nor how powerful he would actually be. The others were all at the campfire, waiting.

“Tough match?” Dwight said. The leader was completely unaware of what they had endured. 

“New Killer,” David said scruffily, he clearly was not in a good mood. He then took his seat next to Dwight, and the other three took theirs around the campfire. The whole group sat listening intently waiting for information about the new killer. 

The four filled them in with all the details. How he was completely black with white holes for eyes and a twisted smile. They told the group about the wepon he used - Meg described it as a pizza cutter that cuts flesh - and then finally his power. Most killers had a power, either natural or supernatural. It helped them while hunting to make the job easier. They described the traps that the killer used. The first being the doorway buzzsaw trap, then a more simple net trap. This captured them, carried them up and then opened. Dropping the survivors painfully to the ground. The final was a simple spike trap that was laid on the ground. According to Ace it was a painful thing to trip on. 

“So he’s like the Trapper in a way?” Quinten spoke up. No one had said a word while the four described their trial.

“Essentially yes,” Claudette said,”but his traps are much more complex then the trappers”.

The group fell silent for a moment, taking all this information in. You could hear a pin drop in the silence.

“So strategy’s?” Jake asked. It was the first thing the group talked about when there was a new killer. What their weaknesses are and how they could exploit them.

“He’s slow, that gigantic weapon slows him down a fair bit. I’d be able to run him around for ages, if I wasn’t stupid and got caught...” Meg trailed of at the last bit. It was sometimes hard for her to admit when she was careless, she had a lot of self pride. 

“So he’s slow but those traps make up for what he lacks in speed,” Laurie said. The group nodded, agreeing. So they had something close to a game plan, but they wouldn’t know more until they went up against him again. 

The group was awfully quiet. Well, that was until Nea broke the silence.

“Well shit, looks like we’re going to have something new that’s arse we can kick as well!” The whole group laughed, sharing a not so often moment of friendship and happiness.

They were going to need it.

—————————————————————————

He woke in a familiar place.

He was lying on a bed in a small yet cosy bedroom. The room was a simple square shape with the bed pushed up against the right hand corner. Next to the bed was a window, at least the frame of the window, there was no pane. The same was said about the window which was above a desk that sat neatly next to the wall, opposite the bed. It was wooded and had a notebook and and pencil neatly placed on it with a candle for light. The chair that accompanied the desk was a simple wooden one, handmade. Then, at the end of the room was a shelf with bits and pieces from it. Gears, wires, saws ect. He assumed that was were he go to find stuff that he could use to modify his weapon. Then finally next the shelf was a door that led to who knows where.

He sat up on his bed and looked at the shelf, there was row completely empty, and he wondered if his weapon would fit. He walked towards it, and pressed a button on his weapon that flicked the blade inwards, sheathing it. It fit perfectly, as if someone had taken special care in designing the shelf just for him.

He looked at it, and then at the door.

‘Nothing else to do’ he thought to himself. 

He stepped outside.

 

There was a campfire, burning brightly illuminating a small circle of light. Around it were a few logs which he knew where for sitting. He took another step forward and then heard loud sounds. It sounded like to people playing, chasing, each other with the sound of sticks and leaves breaking under their feet. He stood his ground as two figures broke through the darkness of the forest. 

There were two boys, teenagers, around 18. One was deformed, his entire body was ragged and his had scars all over him. He looked thin and malnourished. He was wearing a dirty singlet and a pair of jeans. He was nearly bald. The second however was chubby wearing a yellow apron and jeans. He had lots of black hair which looked greasy, weather from poor hygiene or blood he couldn’t tell. The odd thing about him was that he sported a mask that appeared to be made out of different types of skin. 

The two stopped their laughing and game as soon as they saw him. The three stood still, staring at each other locked in a staring competition. 

“Bubba,” the deformed one spoke, “get Evan”. The chubby boy ran off faster than he would have thought he would. Then he returned his gaze on the deformed one, who was staring at him again. 

“Hey...” it said looking at him, as if trying to figure out if he was a threat of not.

“What’s your name?” The ugly one said. He sounded unsure of his place. He looked at him and decided he wasn’t going to kill him. At least, not yet anyway.

“Psycho, but you can just say psy if you want,” Psy said looking at him. The deformed one relaxed his shoulders.

“Well, I’m Max!” He said happily, extending his hand. Psy looked at it for a moment, then took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was longer than expected. Again, I hope you all enjoyed and would like to read more of this. Feel free to leave a comment and give your opinion on how you think the series is going and how you would like it to go! If you want some shipping, well that can be arranged. I don’t know we’ll see. I appreciate kudos and anyone who simply comes and checks out the series! So until next time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hoped you like my first chapter! I hope it wasn’t to long and that’s why I tried to shorten the rest of the it at the end. But hey! You can always say if you would like a longer chapter! Kudos and comments are very appreciated. Now this is my first fic that I’ve ever done so I hope it’s not too bad ;) So yeah if this does well I’ll do another chapter that will focus on Psychos interaction with other killers. I could also do a little survivor bit if you’d like but we’ll see. Oh! A few other things to clear up, the It was the entity (if you didn’t figure it out even though you already did) and the map that this chapter is based on is the Macmillan Estate map. Okay.  
> Bye!!!


End file.
